


Hey, I don't Like My Boyfriend (That Cheating Rat)

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Filming, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Revenge Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: For KHK: Hux’s boyfriend Ben cheated on him and he is livid, livid enough that he doesn’t hesitate to go to bed with his ex’s brother, Kylo, who Ben REALLY doesn’t get along with. It makes the whole thing even richer. Kylo had always found him hot and doesn’t feel guilty about it. One day when they’re both free Hux invites Kylo to his apartment and they go at it like rabbits, all weekend.





	Hey, I don't Like My Boyfriend (That Cheating Rat)

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/154605104257/this-prompts-about-kylux-ben-solo-anonymous

“Oh Armie. . .” Hux barely registers Phasma’s sympathetic voice as he stares down at the images and video that Dopheld had sent him; images that contain his supposed boyfriend Ben Solo on a date and making out with Poe Dameron.

A touch on his arm has him jerking in surprise and looking into Phasma’s concerned eyes. “Armie are you okay?" Hux stares at her blankly for a moment before nodding. "He's such a dick for cheating on you. I can't even believe it!" She's rubbing his shoulders in a comforting motion, "Can I get you anything? Some tissue? A drink? The number for an assassin?” 

Chuckling Hux shakes his head. "No need Phasma, it's not as though I didn't already suspect Ben of infidelity. I'd already prepared myself for the inevitable when I asked Doph on this spy mission for me. This is just the nail on a coffin that I already had prepared."

Phasma gives him an odd look at his choice of words but lets it go. "Alright, but if you need me you call me okay? I'm here any time of day."

Hux feels warmth in his chest at her offer; she really is such a good friend. "Thank you Phas, I appreciate that."

"I know that you don't want an assassin, but can I interest you in a drink? You can bitch about Ben and all the horrible things he's done all you want and I won't judge you. Scout’s honour." 

"You were kicked out of Scouts for setting things on fire." Hux points out even as he goes over to the liqueur cabinet and pulls out some of the strongest vodka he owns.

Laughing Phasma heads into the kitchenette and grabs them some glasses. "That doesn't mean I don't hold the oath sacred."

Sitting down on the couch Hux reconsiders and grabs two coasters setting them on the coffee table so hopefully avoid too much water damage to it. "Except for when you told me, with no small amount of malice, that the oath was a crock of shit and you were only ever there to learn how to learn to make a fire and play with a knife." 

"Well you got me there. And I didn't even really get to do any of those things before I was kicked out, bastards." Grabbing the bottle Phasma pours them both a generous helping of vodka, before handing Hux his glass and grabbing her own in a toast. "To getting rid of dead weight, by which I mean douchebag boyfriends." 

And to getting revenge, Hux adds mentally as he taps his glass against Phasma's takes a large gulp of the burning drink. He already has a plan for revenge, one that would hit Ben Solo in the worst way possible. 

-  
It hadn't taken much for Hux to put his plan for revenge into action; a single text message netted him the response he wanted. Now he was just waiting for his esteemed guest to arrive.

"I'm not wrong about this Millie, Ben made his bed and now he's going to have to sleep in it too." By which Hux meant that he was going to sleep with Ben's brother Kylo and feel not one ounce of guilt about it. 

Millie for her part simply purrs away from where she's sitting on his lap, accepting the attention he's bestowing on her happily with only the occasional little 'mwerp' interrupting her purrs. If Hux were to ask her, Millie had never really liked Ben, he always smelled of dog. This of course being due to the fact he spent so much time over at Poe's, cheating on Hux and petting Poe's dog BB.

Of course Hux hasn't asked her opinion and doesn't speak cat so Millicent doesn't offer her opinion on the topic.

"This is absolutely the right thing to do." Hux reaffirms to himself, not feeling regret about his choice of revenge so much as nervous about what’s to come.

He's never really gotten along with Ben's brother, the man is too loud and obnoxious for Hux to want to be around for any length of time and the nickname's he comes up with for Hux are both infuriating and often insulting. Still, the reason this is such a good revenge is that Ben downright hate's his brother. 

It doesn't hurt that Hux may actually get some amazing sex out of it, or so he hopes anyway. If nothing else it will answer Hux's own burning question about whether or not everything on the man is as proportionally huge as the rest of him.

The buzzer for his apartment goes of and Hux carefully puts Millie aside as he gets up to press the intercom. "Who is it?"

"You know who it is gingersnap, now let me in." 

Hux bite's his lip at the man's arrogance but presses the button to allow him in, turning back to Millie who is now leisurely grooming herself. "There’s no turning back now Millie."

Barely even two minutes later there's a knock at his door and Hux squares his shoulders and opens it. Almost immediately he's crowded up against a nearby wall while his mouth is captured in a rough kiss that leaves him dizzy. 

When the bruising kiss ends, Hux is being held up solely by the way Kylo has him pressed against the wall. Ben has never been so rough with him and honestly it feels amazing. 

"I couldn't believe it when you messaged me all of a sudden; telling me you wanted me to help you get revenge on my loser brother." Kylo runs a thumb over Hux's bottom lip, “it's like a dream come true; getting to finally tap your itty bitty ass and pissing off Ben at the same time."

Not too sure how to reply to Kylo, Hux chooses instead to initiate a kiss of his own, trying to manoeuvre them out of the hall, Kylo however is an immovable wall and doesn't budge at all. "Yes well, I knew that there would only be one person for the job. I do hope you're up to the challenge." 

Kylo honest to god growls at that as he presses Hux’s body tighter to the wall in order to quickly pull Hux’s shirt off and toss it haphazardly behind him. Any protests Hux may have about a mess are drowned out by his own moans as Kylo’s mouth latches on to his neck nipping and sucking in what will lightly become a spectacular bruise.

Hux tilts his head to the side giving Kylo better access, “Fuck yes, mark me everywhere, I want him to know what we’ve done. And that I’ve had what I hope is going to be the best sex of my life.” 

Pulling his mouth off of Hux with a wet sound, Kylo gives him a smouldering look that promises everything Hux could want from this encounter. "Don't you worry baby, you're not going to walk away from this encounter unsatisfied; in fact you may not be able to walk at all when I'm done with you." For added emphasis he gives Hux ass a hard squeeze before pulling away. "Where's your bedroom gingerbread?"

Scowling, Hux gives Ren's chest a solid smack to how his displeasure. "Don't call me that." 

"Right, Pumpkin. Now bedroom?" 

"Through there. Last door." Hux yelps and wraps his legs and arms around Kylo's waist and neck for added purchase as Kylo takes off down the hall. "Don't drop me!"

Snorting Kylo keeps running, "Don't worry your sweet little ass, all the bruises I leave are going to be because I put them there deliberately. And that's a promise." Finding the desired door, Kylo shoves it open with a foot and walks over to the bed, dumping Hux on to it with little grace. "Don't move ginger spice or I'm going to have to punish you for misbehaving. Unless that's what you like."

"I'd like for you to stop calling me these ridiculous nicknames." Any further protesting Hux has are stopped when he almost bites off the tip of his tongue at the sight of Kylo's suddenly very naked chest. "Oh sweet Jesus." 

"Just Kylo will do, I don't want you moaning anyone's name but mine, even the Lord and Saviour’s. But I'm glad you like what you see." Kylo wastes no time is stripping the rest of his clothes off and despite being told not to, Hux feels that he needs to pray for the delicious meal that has been presented to him. 

There’s no way that he is going to regret this, physically Kylo is better than his brother in every way imaginable. “Fuck.” Kylo’s cock is only half hard and already it’s the biggest cock that Hux has ever seen. “I need that in me right away.” 

Kylo’s grin is wicked as he wraps a hand around it and begins to slowly pump. “If you want this ginger ale you gotta show me your own goods. Make a show out of it and I’ll be sure to fuck you nice and good, make sure you can’t walk for days.”

Hux scowls at the use of yet another nickname; Kylo is stretching with his nicknames now, but nonetheless pushes himself up so that he’s kneeling on the bed. If Kylo wants a show then Hux will give him what he wants. He makes a show of running his hands over his stomach and down just enough to slide into his pants, moaning as he doesn’t quite touch his erection. 

The way Kylo’s breathing hitches at the action emboldens Hux, and he pushes the zipper of his pants down then leaves them like that. Instead he moves his hands behind him and down his ass, arching and bending to grab his socks and pull them off, throwing them in Kylo’s face and grinning when the other man grunts in annoyance. “You said put on a show.” 

“I think I’m done with the show now carrot top, I want to see if the carpets match the drapes.” Kylo growls as he tackles Hux and yanks his pants down, throwing them aside along with his boxers. “Well, well. . .” The purred words send a shiver up Hux’s spine. “Look what we have here fire crotch.”

Ugh, if only Kylo would shut his mouth with the nicknames. “Kyle Ron, I swear to god if you use on more nickname relating to m yhair colour I am going to kick you in the balls and call this whole thing off.” Hux growls out, purposely saying Kylo’s chose name incorrectly to get a rise out of him.

Kylo wrinkles his nose at the butchering of his name. “Alright, alright.” He holds up his hands in surrender. “Have it your way I was just trying to spice things up though.” 

“What will spice things up is you keeping your mouth shut when it’s not full or busy worshipping my body.”

“So demanding. I never knew you had it in you. Did Ben ever see this side of you? Cause it’s hot.” When Hux goes to say something, Kylo cuts him off with a bruising kiss. “I don’t care either way, because you are mine right now and I’m going to do with you what I will.” He kisses down Hux’s chest, sucking at his skin and leaving more marks on Hux’s body. “You taste so sweet.” 

Hux moans and tries to push Kylo’s head down toward his straining erection. “I know something sweeter that you can suck on.” 

“Nah, I think there’s something else that I want.” Hux squawks in surprise as he’s suddenly manhandled on to his stomach. “And I think I’ll start enjoying my meal right here.” Without any warning he pulls Hux’s ass cheeks apart and dives in to lick at his hole.

Hux keens in pleasure, body tensing up very briefly before going pliant as Kylo cleverly pulls moans from his willing body. Kylo’s tongue is absolutely divine as it presses against Hux, alighting all of his nerves in just the right way. 

“Y-You’re filthyyyy~” The words end in a moan as Kylo presses the tip of his tongue inside, wiggling it around before adding a single finger in along side of it. “OH FUCK! DON’T STOP!”

Kylo chuckles but thankfully keeps going, slowly driving Hux mad with pleasure. He’s so close to coming but it’s not quite enough. Hux is a complete wreck of sweat, precum and tears of frustration as he finally breaks. “Stop. Stop. Stop.” Hux cries after what feels like forever with Kylo’s sinful tongue up his ass. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Kylo sounds genuinely concerned as he pulls away to lean over Hux. 

Hux’s chest is heaving as he turns himself over so that he’s looking up into Kylo’s concerned eyes, as he shifts he can feel the wetness leftover from Kylo’s tongue between his legs. “It’s too much but not enough. I need your cock inside of me.” 

“Well that’s not a polite way of asking, but since you’re practically drooling for it I’ll be nice and give you what you want.” Kylo nips at Hux’s bottom lip and pulls away to reach over for the lube and condoms that Hux had set on the side table in preparation. “How’s about you give me one more show before we get to the main event?”

The lube is tossed at him and Hux doesn’t have any issues with preparing himself, he usually does it anyway with Ben since he always did such a horrible job. Thinking back on that now, Hux wonders if that wasn’t on purpose. Did Ben ever really care about Hux or his pleasure or was he just a temporary distraction until someone better came along? 

The thought hurts and Hux pushes it away by pushing two fingers into himself too fast it burns despite Kylo’s earlier attentions but Hux wants the burn to pull him out of his own head. 

With slightly more care he scissors his fingers, moaning and arching to show Kylo just how deep he’s taking them. “Mmmmm feels good.” He pulls them out and adds more lube before working a third finger inside more gently this time. “Think you can fill me up this well?” 

“You’re going to need four fingers if you want to take this.” Kylo strokes himself slowly, drawing Hux’s eyes to Kylo’s large hand barely wrapping all the way around it. He isn’t going to deny that Kylo is right; he will need four fingers to even consider taking Kylo.

Lying back he raises his hips as he pushes the forth finger in alongside the others, it’s tight and there’s a sting but little else for discomfort. Hux will never admit it to Kylo, but he’s been fucking himself with dildos every night in preparation for today. Still this extra preparation is necessary to take Kylo’s monster cock comfortably.

“Look at you, a meal ready to be devoured.”

Hux snorts at the reused line, “You’ve already had your taste.” 

Kylo smirks and leans down to run his fingers over Hux’s straining cock. “That was just a tease and now I want the main meal. I think you’re more than ready for me now.” He pulls at Hux’s hand and has him wrap his lubed up fingers around Kylo’s condom covered cock. “Tell me you’re ready for me baby.” 

“I’m ready for you. . . please Kylo.” Hux spreads his legs wider to accommodate Kylo and then moans as Kylo grants him his wish without any delaying or corny words. He stretches Hux so deliciously wide and settles only long enough for Hux to adjust before starting to fuck him hard enough for him to see stars.

It’s the best fucking Hux has ever had and it takes embarrassingly little time for him to come on Kylo’s cock without Kylo having to touch Hux’s own. Kylo doesn’t stop his thrusting, and Hux doesn’t ask him to. It just feels too good. 

“You’re so tight babe. I could never get enough of you. Ben was a blind fool for tossing you away.” Kylo’s voice is husky but his words gentle, and it sends a shiver down Hux’s spine. “An idiot for not seeing the gem he had right in front of him. I won’t let you be tarnished though; I’m going to make you shine with lots of care and attention, and cum all over you to polish you up.”

Hux laughs at the ridiculous words but it comes out more as a sob. To hells with Ben Solo! Hux did deserve better, and it hurts now that he’s taken the time to admit it that he was tossed aside like so much garbage. 

“Don’t cry,” Kylo’s voice is surprisingly tender as he holds Hux close. “I won’t let you get hurt again.” The frenzied fucking slows as Kylo pets and kisses him all over. “You belong to me now if you’ll have me.”

Hux nods, surging up to kiss Kylo deeply. He’s never been spoken to so gently, not by in a way that makes him feel so special. Still the words and tender touches have Hux hardening up again, and he begs Kylo to take him hard and this time they hit their crest together. 

Afterward Hux sags back into the bed sated. “Well that’s not exactly what I expected.” He admits after several moments of silence, embarrassed by his own emotional vulnerability. 

Kylo grins, holding him tight. “Don’t worry Red; we’ve got all weekend to try and live up to your expectations.” 

Hux is in a good enough mood that he doesn’t even protest Kylo’s use of another dreaded nickname.

-

Two days of amazing sex takes their toll after while and Hux wakes up sometime around noon on Sunday feeling exhausted and stuffed full. The fullness is due to Kylo fucking into Hux with gentle, languid thrusts. 

“Ugh it’s too fucking early for this, what are you doing?” Hux doesn’t even bother to lift his head, and just moans when Kylo brushes against his prostate. “Ng, fuck again.”

“Your wish is my command.” Kylo says without actually answering Hux’s question. Still one of Kylo’s large hands wraps around Hux’s hip as he starts to speed up his thrusts. “Why don’t you turn and give us a smile babe?”

Too horny and annoyed for this, Hux turns to glare at Kylo only to notice the camera he’s got pointed at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Kylo smirks evilly and tilts the camera down to where their bodies are joined. “Sending a video to dear Ben to show him just what he’s missing out on because of his bad decisions.”

“Oh well, then we had better give him a good show.” Hux moans loudly and moves until he’s on his hands and knees so that Kylo can get a better angle. “Mmmm you fuck me so good Kylo. Ben was nothing compared to you.” 

Later when they’ve finished he ignores the way his phone rings over and over as Ben tries to get a hold of him. It’s too late to salvage what they had, and even if Ben were to apologize Hux wouldn’t forgive him. He wasn’t lying either in the video, Ben never could give him the fucking that he needed. Now Hux’s got someone who can.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow Hux added feels to this. Why you gotta do that Hux?


End file.
